DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The goal of this program is to produce successful clinical oncologist-investigators who can independently design, implement and manage all phases of clinical trials research. The purpose of this program is to prepare highly qualified individuals who are capable of: 1) Communicating and coordinating clinical research activities with basic/behavioral research scientists to expedite translation of scientific findings into patient-oriented research; 2) Performing independent clinical research that develops and tests rational hypotheses based on fundamental and clinical research findings in order to improve the medical cancer of cancer patients or prevent development of cancer in populations at risk; 3) Managing all phases of clinical trials research including designing and implementation of innovative clinical protocols. The specific objectives are to: 1) Provide a flexible career development program for oncology medical doctors and Ph.D. nurses who have completed their clinical training and who are committed to a clinical research career in an academic setting; 2) Foster interdisciplinary training, communication and interaction through multiple mentoring of program scholars; 3) Create an opportunity of ongoing mentorship to support these junior faculty scholar after their formal career development program ends to ensure their successful transition to clinical research independence. Madeleine Kane, MD, PhD, Professor of Medicine (Medical Oncology) will serve as Program Leader. A multidisciplinary Advisory Committee will recruit scholars from various oncology disciplines, oversee their career development programs and evaluate overall program goals with the assistance of an External Review Panel. Individualized training programs, based on a core of required activities, will be developed for each scholar under the direct supervision of a Mentor Committee consisting of a minimum of three faculty (a clinical, prevention/control and basic/behavioral science mentor will be selected for each scholar). The Clinical Oncology Scholars Program will last from two-seven years and mentoring will continue on an informal, ad hoc basis until a scholar achieves academic independence.